


Ragequit

by SnitchHazel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchHazel/pseuds/SnitchHazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: Levi and Eren are long-distance video game partners that have been playing together every day for about a year. This is a story of their challenges, level-ups, and small achievements as they quest for happiness with one another. <br/>There will also be a sickening amount of corny gaming jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragequit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of the wonderful people of the Ereri tag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+the+wonderful+people+of+the+Ereri+tag).



> Thank you everyone who supported me and a sincere "Casse-toi" to my computer for freezing whilst saving and nearly giving me numerous panic attacks. Thanks and grievances aside, may you readers enjoy this as much as I enjoy coming up with more cutesy things for these adorable cuties. <3

The team of two propelled themselves through the forest, advancing on the tremendous titan that was quickly hurtling towards them. The beast was among the largest they had ever dared to encounter and definitely one of the most grotesque. Eren made a face of contempt as he was able to make out more of its twisted features. His focus snapped back to his partner as Levi signaled him that now was the best moment for him to prepare for their first attack. Eren quickly began to build up momentum and smirked as he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down.

All of a sudden, a muscular titan was launched through the air, twisting so that he collided with his opponent forcefully enough to take them nearly a kilometer away from where they impacted. Neither one was stunned for long, as they were soon grappling on the forest floor. As Levi caught up, Eren was struggling; this titan matched him in height and strength, and (from what he could tell) perhaps even fighting skill. With a roar, the feral beast began tearing at Eren’s arm with jagged teeth, ripping away muscle and snapping bones. Though he was regenerating rapidly, the damage was taking its toll on Eren; he began to feel his opponent seem heavier and heavier on him. Gathering all of his will and strength, he forcefully drove himself at the monstrosity until it was pinned beneath him and was receiving numerous blows from Eren’s intact arm. While he was watching the titans nose grow back for the third time (and anticipating pulverizing it again), he heard his name called: “JAEGER!!” Levi yelled as he glided through the air, blades out and ready. Eren looked back down to find himself seized by the other titan and thrown at his teammate, snagging Levi as he went down.  
With Rivaille on the ground nearby, maneuver gear in pieces and himself completely immobilized now, Erens titan body began to disintegrate, steam rising heavily. The thuds of the titans feet became more and more deafening until they stopped.

It towered over them.

Eren could see the gleam of victory in its eyes as it looked down upon him. Its eyes flickered over to focus on Levi, who was moving on his elbows towards its ankles, blades gripped in his hands and dragging his broken legs behind him. He stared up at the beast; though this was surely the end for him, Rivaille was as composed as ever, even as the titan lowered his foot and crushed him. The noise was sickening as bits of his friend were strewn around the area; some of it landed on Eren, the warmth of it covering him…

How long has Eren been screaming? He didn’t know.

An enormous hand caked with gore gripped Eren tightly.

With tears and blood in his eyes, he closed them as he was brought closer and closer to the twisted, smiling mouth of this horror.

“GAME OVER!!”

The text glowed from his screen even more tauntingly than usual, it felt like. Shortly, the shitty animated epilogue portraying humanity’s downfall began its loop, giving Eren time to plop his controller onto the floor beneath his chair and stretch after the six hours of gaming with Levi, who was currently in the midst of an expected conniption fit.

“MERDE!!! Je joue avec un blaireau!!! Tête de noeud!!," he roared into his microphone, obviously not caring of the plausible hearing damage he would be causing his comrade. Thankfully, precautions had been taken beforehand as his headphones were set at a low volume.

Knowing that this would go on for an indefinite amount of time, Eren let out a low sigh, turned towards his laptop on the table beside him and opened his notes on the game. He typed the date and attempt number with his own commentary:

“Do not stop attacking. Ever. He has faster than normal regeneration and any moment not spent attacking is a moment that he gets stronger. Be smart and be fast. Good luck.”

After getting some sleep, he would be sure to send his notes to both the other beta testers and the developers. Stretching and yawning widely, he noticed that the familiar buzz of swearing was gone.

“Levi? Bist du da…?” Eren asked tentatively. Perhaps the silence meant that Levi had calmed dow-

“Va te faire enculer! Imbécile!”

He was still angry. Eren paused before answering.

“J-ye… swee dayzolay, Levi.”

“… Gute Nacht, idiot.”

Eren watched as Levi logged off and almost immediately felt the result six hours of gaming on three hours of sleep in his body. He powered down his laptop and gaming system then made his way to bed a few feet away. As he made himself comfortable (pillow supporting the back of his neck and blanket pulled away from his feet) he thought back to his partner, the man that understood him the most and yet did not even speak the same language. His best friend and greatest influence.

The man that he hoped to play many more games with, Eren smiled and thought to himself before he slid into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter down! Thank you everyone who gave me positive feedback on my original post, all you you were my motivation to pull through with this. <3333 big smooches for all of you.   
> Just so everyone knows: I am always open for feedback! This is my first fanfiction in a long time and I am always looking to improve.   
> Okay. Regarding the story, I'm hoping to get more into their relationship and the way they function together at the moment, possibly putting in a bit from Rivaille's perspective. (Feel free to shoot me suggestions, if the need ever be felt.) Otherwise, I am very excited to put this story together.
> 
> Translations:  
> \- “MERDE!!! Je joue avec un blaireau!!! Tête de noeud!!" - “SHIT!!! I’m playing with an idiot!!! Dickhead!!" (Oh, Rivaille.)  
> (Yes, I am aware that blaireau literally translates to badger or shaving brush. It is also used to call people assholes and idiots. The French are strange, lovely people.)  
> \- “Bist du da…?” - “Are you there?”  
> \- “Va te faire enculer! Imbécile!” - “Fuck you! Moron!!”  
> \- “J-ye… swee dayzolay, Levi.” - “I’m sorry” (Tried to emulate a German attempting to speak French here… Success?)  
> \- “… Gute Nacht, idiot.” - “… Goodnight, you idiot.”


End file.
